


The Sugary World of Ella

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Singing Princesses and Cheerleaders [2]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Day of School, Ghosts, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Ella began her new life in San Graciela, California.





	1. Chapter 1

A bus now driving to California

The bus door opens and Ella came out.

Ella danced like a ballerina.

Ella bought the apartment.

Ella sees Sammy having fun in her new house.

Ella redecorate the apartment but she sees a old bracelet.

Ella puts on a bracelet.

"Uh-oh?"


	2. Chapter 2

The ghost of a little girl appeared behind Ella.

"Hello"

Ella screamed

"W-who are you?!"

"Graciela Torres what's yours"

"El-Ella"

Meanwhile

Sugar got expelled for fighting and her parents ground her it means no beauty pageants or tv.

Sugar growled.


	3. Chapter 3

School bell rings

Everyone was eating expect for Amy.

But Amy beats a Jewish girl.

Amy got sent to the principal's office.

Amy got suspended from school.

Amy got grounded it means no cheerleading.


	4. Chapter 4

Sammy was walking.

"Hey Sammy"

"Hi"

"Will you be my science partner"

"You bet"

"Sammy i baked you a pie"

Sammy giggled

Sammy wears a beautiful white dress.

"Happy Birthday Sammy!"

Sammy blushed


	5. Chapter 5

Ella was walking home from school as she hummed a tune.

The animals walked to her.

"Hi Ramon"

Ramon had black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a white shirt, under a blue sweater, blue pants, white socks and black shoes.

"Hey Ella"

A chihuahua walked to Ella.

Ella was wearing a pink gown with bows.

"Happy Birthday Ella!"

Ella giggled as she blushed.


End file.
